


What's In A Name?

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It's barely there just a brief mention at the beginning, Mr. Heere's a good dad as he should be, Pre-Canon, Trans Character, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: First things first, he'll need a new name.





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop's charger recently busted... I'm not far enough in any of my ongoing works to have one of them update yet, so I wrote this instead. Just a cute little Idea I thought of on the spot late last night and jotted down in my phone. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated!

Linus Heere walked upstairs with a pain in his leg… She’d kicked him hard, a few times in fact. She was just angry, she didn’t mean it…

Well, not towards him anyways… Their son on the other hand.

…Son, He had a son. It’d been quite the surprise, to have your little girl announce that he’s not that. Linus had been fine with it, but his wife… Well, she was now starting to drink her nerves away. Not that it was different most other nights.

He rubbed his calf, trying to ease the bruising away. Then, he turned off the hall light because it was just a bit too bright for his taste... Too bright to keep himself calm. But, at the same time the lights and his leg were little more than trivial. He had something more important to tend to right now. He quietly (and calmly) approached the door, gently rapping his finger against it.

He could hear soft crying on the other side, it just about broke Linus’s heart. But, he knew barging in would make it worse.

“Hey-” He stopped himself for a second… He probably didn’t want to hear his name. Well, his old name, it wasn't his name anymore. “Kiddo? It’s just me… Just Dad. May I come in?” He asked. He didn’t get an answer… Just soft sniffles and choked back sobs. He tried to think of another approach, and sat down outside the door. How oh how to stop the crying, that was his first thought.

His next few thoughts were the formulation of a plan.

“I’m, not sure who’s door this is… Would it happen to belong to a… Herman Heere?” Linus asked.

There was one deep sniff on the other side… Like he were trying to quiet himself.

“No? Okay… What about a… Sven? Is Sven Heere going to answer that door?”

There was a soft mumble of confusion.

“No, I suppose my son’s not named Sven either… Would he be named Link Heere, perchance?”

Finally, there was an answer. “What are you doing?”

Linus sighed softly, he stopped crying. “Well, I’ve got a son, I thought I should figure out what his name is.”

“ _I_ haven’t even figured it out yet.” He admitted.

“Well, that’s just fine… We’ll figure it out together. You just tell me which one feels right, okay?”

There was a pause, and another deep breath. “…Okay.”

“Hm… Would Abraham Heere be the right one?”

“…No.”

“What about… Charlie. Is it Charlie Heere?”

“…Doesn’t sound like it.”

“Um… Junior? Like, Linus Jun- No, no that’s terrible. We’d get confused all the time.” He murmured.

“…Linus can be my middle name.” His son decided, “Since mom got to be the other one…”

“Sounds like a deal.”

“I um… I liked the J sound.” He said.

“Okay…" He was going to stick with that then. Linus hummed for a minute, thinking of some _J_ names. "Hm… Jason Heere?”

His son seemed to consider it for a moment. “Um… Maybe a few others?”

“Jared Heere?” 

“Ugh, no way!” He laughed… He was laughing. Now Linus couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay… Whatever you say… Jeremiah Heere?” Somehow, Linus had a good feeling about this one.

There was a good, thoughtful pause. Though, his son spoke up again before he could voice any sort of concern.

“Jeremiah… Jeremy for short?” He asked.

Linus smiled. “Sure, Jeremy for short.”

“That’s the one… That’s _my_ name.” His voice had suddenly grown quiet again. Linus didnt comment on it. Instead, he stood up, gently rapping his finger against the door as he had a few minutes earlier.

“Jeremy, may I come in?” He asked. There was a brief bit of shuffling, and finally his son opened the door and let him walk in. They both just stood there for a few moments, Jeremy eventually deciding to shut the door after a loud sound from downstairs. The lights in here were low too, the only thing really illuminating the room was the dim light of sunset outside the window, made even less vibrant by the slilky translusent curtains. But, again, such things were trivial.

Linus looked down at his son. “…I… I dont really know if I can say I know how you feel, but… I imagine you’re probably very scared, and confused. So I just want you to know, no matter what happens: your Dad is _always_ gonna be on your side."

Jeremy looked up at him. "Even if Mom's not?"

It hurt Linus to hear him have to say that. She vowed the same day as him that she'd love their child unconditionally, yet she was breaking that today... Who was he kidding? She'd broken it before, too. At this point, Jeremy was more his son than hers. But, rather than get into all that, Linus Heere just placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder.

"Especially if your mother isn't."

Jeremy's tears started to well up again. Linus brought his son into a big hug, holding him tightly. He let him cry himself out, rocking them both back and forth as they'd done many times before. He didn't speak, He didn't tell him to stop, he just let his son calm back down at his own pace. And, by the time he had, he'd just about cried himself to sleep. So, Linus tucked his son in, quietly leaving the room.

His wife was no doubt downstairs, too drunk to have the conversation he wanted to have. But, When Jeremy went to school tomorrow... That would be another story.


End file.
